king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi
Luigi J. Video II is Mario's younger brother and a leader of the Mushroom Kingdom. Biography Luigi was born in October 1948 to Ruigario and Zaepy, who named him after another child of theirs who had died. When Luigi was a child, his older brother Mario picked on him constantly since he was the only once worse than him at the time. After Mario was drafted into the Vietnam War, Luigi became terrified that the same thing would happen to him, so he ran away to Canada. He was later deported back to the United States and decided to attempt suicide in the most spectacular way he could imagine: by stowing away on the Apollo 11 mission and suffocating on the Moon while millions of people watched. Instead of dying, however, he split into the form Moon Luigi. In the 1970s, Luigi and Mario both went to Plumber's Academy to become plumbers, and together, they started a business called Mario Bros. Plumbing. Due to an accident in 1977, he and Mario ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom on the world of Plit, where Luigi won a ghost-infested mansion and eventually met Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. He provided spaghetti and plumbing service to King Harkinian of Hyrule in 2006 and was imprisoned for a year in 2008. In 2014, Luigi started the Form Wars in a dispute with Mama Luigi. Luigi survived the conflict and the Poopocalypse that followed and became the president of the newly-formed Mushroom Republic after Princess Toadstool was overthrown in 2020. He soon united his new country with Sarasaland by marrying Daisy. Forms Luigi probably has more forms than any non-Weegee being in history; in fact, many wumbologists estimate that he probably has more forms than Mario and Yoshi combined. He is slightly insane, meaning he has multiple personalities, and was also exposed to radiation while he was on the Moon. Some of his forms–especially Mama Luigi–even have their own forms, known as subforms, most of which are excluded from the list below due to the sheer number of them. Weegee was originally thought to be a form of Luigi, but it was later discovered that he is merely a lookalike. *Mama Luigi *Gay Luigi *Ruiji *Manga Luigi *Bronx Luigi *Queens Luigi *Anti-uction Luigi *Unlawful Luigi *Crazy Cat Luigi *Paper Luigi *Moon Luigi *Sulphuric Luigi *Intelligent Luigi *Autistic Luigi *Slightly Off-Key Luigi *Offensive Luigi *Comedy Central Luigi Relations with Other Characters Mario In spite of the constant abuse and humiliation Luigi receives from Mario, Luigi usually respects his brother and stays loyal to him. He insists that Mario is actually a good person and tends to blame his destructive behavior on drug and alcohol abuse. Luigi is right–about the fact that Mario abuses drugs and alcohol, at least. Quotes *"Go Weegee!" *"Mama mia..." *"That's delicious!" *"Woah..." *"Arr arr arr." Gallery See Luigi/Gallery Category:Plumbers Category:Characters Category:Mario Category:Memes Category:Metrosexual Category:Nazis Category:Cowards Category:Video Game Characters Category:Americans Category:Italians/Italian-Americans Category:1940s Births Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Annoying Category:Weegee/Human Hybrids Category:Appears in the Mario Games Category:Mario Family Category:Athletes Category:Moustachios Category:The Rise of Sqeegee Category:People in the Form Wars Category:Pure Allies